St Finwe's Secondary School
Saint Finwe's Secondary School is a for students from Year 8 to Year 12, in Carrenmoore, Freezeland. It caters to over 400 students, making it the largest secondary school in the Lurgan region. St. Finwe’s is a school of family and community. It is an all-ability school. Each child is important, and each child has many different talents. Past students are to be found in every walk of life. St Finwe's former students pride themselves that (most) have positive memories of their time at the school. Above all St. Finwe’s is a happy school. Students are expected to work hard but they will find friendship and support. St. Finwe’s strives to be a caring, respectful compassionate school in which everyone should feel valued, accepted and trusted. In such an environment bullying cannot be tolerated. Background Since 1964 St Finwe's Secondary school has sought to meet the needs of pupils in the Lurgan area, irrespective of background or perceived academic ability. St Finwe's Secondary School was founded by Kevin Scally. After the founding of the school, the two-room secondary school of the village was disestablished, and the Carrenmoore Public School and St Finwe's Secondary were built down the road. St Finwe's School is one of the finest schools in Midland. With a long and rich history of academic sucess. Curriculum St Finwe's secondary's curriculum follows the compulsory Freezelandian curriculum, with many extracurricular activites. KS3 Curriculum Junior School During the first two weeks in September, each year eight student is assessed in English and Maths and then placed in classes depending on how they performed in these assessments. Years 8, 9 and 10: *English *Mathematics *Science *Citizenship *Technology *History *Geography *Art *Music *Physical Education *Home Economics *Information Technology (IT) *PSE *Penguinian and/or Irish or French KS4 Curriculum Senior School At Key Stage Four students continue to follow the compulsory elements of the Freezelandian Curriculum. In addition students and their parents consider their own needs and aspirations and select some optional subjects from a comprehensive list of courses, which are relevant to vocational and academic study. Compulsory Subjects: *English *Mathematics *Science *Learning for Life and Work *Physical Education *Penguinian You can choose from these subjects: *English Literature *Double Science *Technology and Design *History *Geography *Business Studies *Home Economics *Road Traffic Studies *Art *Music *Physical Education *Double Penguinian *French *Irish *Chick Development *Office Applications 6th Form Studies Since introducing Post 12 studies in September 2003, St. Finwe’s has built up a fine reputation for academic achievement in Years 13 and 14. Students continuing their studies with the school benefit from the continuity of teaching and learning – an important factor in gaining success an examination level. The vocational A-Levels are a recognised route to university and higher education. They enable students to combine vocational and academic subjects. Homework Homework is an essential part of the school curriculum, and homework is set every night. Each student is given a Homework Diary in which he/she records all homework given in class. Parents are required to sign the diary weekly. This enables parents to monitor their child’s progress in each subject. Community Students come from all over Lurgan. The school has strong links with feeder primary schools. In June of each year parents of students transferring to the school will be invited to visit the school and to meet their child’s form teacher. Following this meeting all prospective students will be invited to a special induction day. Induction is officially completed at the end of September when a special ceremony is held for the new intake of students, and their parents. Parents are kept informed of their children’s progress by means of formal written reports and at Parents Evenings. Form teachers are also available by appointment to meet with parents to discuss children’s progress. St. Finwe’s are proud of the good relationships that exist between teachers and students. Each student belongs to a form class of about 15-20 students and stays with form class. The form teacher meets with the form teacher each morning and afternoon. The form class is the secure base to which every student can relate. Form teachers know each of their children well, and concern themselves with their personal welfare. All teachers are expected to take a positive attitude to students; encouraging, guiding and treating them with respect. Teachers at St. Finwe’s accept children as individuals of worth and value each one equally, as important members of the school community. Relationships are enhanced through the Personal and Social Education programme, which cultivates the growth of responsibility and develops self-confidence and self-discipline. Uniforms Uniforms at St Finwe's are mandatory. Girls wear a black and white plaid skirt with black leggings and a black sweater with white arms. Boys wear a plaid vest with arms and black legs. The school does have Casual Days, held every second Friday. Physical Education and Sport uniforms are Green and Yellow. Library The Library is located in a large, brightly carpeted room with panoramic views over the beautiful Lurgan countryside. It is fully computerised with Internet and Data Searching systems available. It contains a range of audio-visual equipment, periodicals and is open throughout the school day. All classes visit the library on a regular basis. Special Needs Providing extra help for those who need it: In an all ability school, some of the students have special educational needs. These needs are identified when children transfer from primary school. Early in Year 8, some testing in English and Maths may indicate other individual students who require help. This help can take many forms; * in-class support, * working in small groups, * extra classes in English. Students with a Statement of Special Education: On admission, students with a statement of Special Educational Needs are placed in a special unit for pupils with moderate learning difficulties, where specialist teachers teach them in small groups. In some subjects they are also integrated into mainstream classes and support is given by a team teaching approach. Merit System The Merit Award Scheme is designed to acknowledge and reward good behaviour. Bronze, silver and gold certificates are awarded to pupils at year group assemblies at the end of each term. Pupils can obtain a maximum of 5 merits in any given week – 1 merit per day. To be eligible for a certificate pupils must have at least 85% attendance each term. School trips and the school formal are seen as rewards for good behaviour. Pupils will be allowed to go on trips and attend the formal if they obtain an agreed number of merits. Pupils keep a record of their merits and attendance in their homework diaries. The school holds an Annual Prize Presentation, which marks the successes of the school-leavers. In addition, throughout the year, others are rewarded in School or Year Assemblies. Beyond The Classroom Out of school activities are a vital part of any school and St Finwe's is able to offer a wide range of sporting and other educational activities. Sport: There are many sports for our students to participate in: football (soccer), camogie, hurling, hockey, swim athletics, cross-country, dance, and netball. The teams participate in inter-school competitions at all levels. Sports facilities consist of a sports hall, gymnasium, football and camogie pitches, and tennis court and handball alley. Music: Peripatetic music tutors offer tuition in a wide range of musical instruments. There is an accomplished school choir, which performs at functions throughout the year and are ably accompanied by the traditional music group. After School Homework Club: St. Finwe’s offers students the opportunity to have homework assistance and also computer training from 3pm till 5pm each day after school, except Friday. This takes place at the Royal Freezelandian legion building in the Carrenmoore Square. A teacher and classroom assistant are available to provide help. See also * Finwe * Intergrated School Law - USA practice Category:Rooms Category:Schools